Blood Magic
by Next-tangent
Summary: This is about a vicious monster at hogwarts and this time Harry doesnt kill it
1. The Platform

__

Life as a creature of the night is not pretty. You lose everything you loved and still you continue to live. No the life of a vampire is not much fun and yet my Dad says that I will still go and learn to be what my heritage wants me to be. This is my story! This is my life!

Lucrius Next

Platform 9 ¾ 9:00 am 3rd September

"Hey kids lets get going we aren't exactly on time." said Mr. Weasley.

"Hurry up Harry," Shouted Ginny in high spirits, "I can't wait to get to school."

"Are you sure she likes me Ron?" said Harry gasping for breath, "Cause she sure doesn't show it."

"Yeah I noticed that but she has been attached to you all summer, which reminds me how was the Dursley's?"

"Not bad Mad-eye came over for afternoon tea." Chuckled Harry.

"Ahh so that's why we got you a week early then." Said Ron before they both broke down with laughter.

"RON! HARRY! This is no time for laughter now hurry up to the train." Barked Hermionie.

"Really don't get all prefect on us we aren't even at school yet." Said Harry and then they ran off towards the pillar and passed through it.

"Son I've written to Dumbledore and explained your condition." Said a man bent over to a boy of 16 hidden deep inside Hogwarts Dress robes.

"You mean you've asked for special body guards like you have had for me all summer." The boy sneered back.

"No Dumbledore says that you will be safe and they have already acquired the necessary equipment for your stay." He replied.

"Well it can't be worse than this summer." The boy retorted and then he walked through the pillar taking his cases with him.

"Hey Harry I saved you a seat," said Ginny, "We got into the Upper school carriages thanks to you." Ginny stepped onto the platform to let Harry past and as she did another Boy walked up. He was wearing full dress robes, and as far as she could tell was new to the school.

"Hey what's your na…" The boys eyes cut off Ginny's words. They were a deep red with a kind of fire in them, his face was covered in shadows but from what she could see it was very pale indeed. The boy adjusted his robes put his cases on the train and pushed out a dragon skin glove and held it out. Ginny shook his hand and the boy simply said,

"Hello, why is such a beautiful girl standing in the doorway." Ginny blushed and said

"I was about to go join my Brother and my friends."

"Then before you leave may I ask your name." The boy replied.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied "What is your name?"

"FINAL BOARDING!" Shouted a porter and Ginny never got her answer they boarded the train and went there separate ways.

"Who was that boy?" Ginny thought. "I will ask Harry if he knows him."

Hogwarts express 11:00 am

"Have a good summer Luna?" Asked Harry.

"Not so bad and yours?" replied Luna in her normal mysterious way.

"Well guys I've got to go see someone," Said Ginny, "Harry be a dear and buy me a chocolate frog." She winked at him playfully and darted out of the carriage. As soon as she had walked far enough away from carriage slowly enough to avoid suspicion she sped up. When she reached the other carriages she started to pear into each one looking for the boy she had seen before. She eventually came to a carriage, which was shrouded in darkness; the boy was sitting inside it with his hood down and his gloves off. She was about to get a better look at him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Its not nice to spy on people, Weasley." Draco Malfoy spat out.

"So what are you doing Malfoy, still love me!" Said Ginny

"NO!" Malfoy almost screamed.

"Then why are you always following me?" Said Ginny. 

"Because," snapped Malfoy but his words were cut short and the carriage door sliding open and the tall boy walked into the darkened corridor.

"Malfoy, I should have known." His voice was quiet and dark.

"Who are you?" Snapped Malfoy.

"Always the one to think you ruled the school." The boy said "So much like your father."

"And what would you know of your father?" Barked Malfoy.

"And what would you know of the Weasleys?" said the boy as calm as ever.

"Well Ill see you around Weasley." Said Malfoy his usual prestige gone, and he was left trying to grab at straws of his dignity. He turned smartly on his heals and walked back down the carriage.

"Well that brought him down to size now didn't it." Said the boy and headed to his carriage.

"Errm, you never told me your name." Said Ginny hopefully. Without turning round the boy said,

"Lucrius Next." Replied the boy.

"I've heard that name but where." Said Ginny.

"Your father had passports made for my father and I when we went to Romania." Replied Lucrius.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to come into our carriage, would you?" asked Ginny tentatively.

"Only if it can be darkened," Replied Lucrius, "I like to have my hood down but I am not a great fan of sunlight."

"I'm sure it could." Said Ginny.

"I will be back after I have collected my things." Replied Lucrius.

"Well this is where we are." Said Ginny, "Lucrius this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger and Luna was here but she seams to have gone."

"She's chasing your chocolate frog." Giggled Hermionie.

"Well that's just great. Can we darken this room?" Asked Ginny.

"Sure but why?" said Ron.

"That would be for me." Explained Lucrius, "Whilst in Romania I developed a skin problem I am no longer so good in the sunlight."

"I don't believe I caught your name." Said Harry speaking for the first time.

"I am Lucrius Next."

"Well sit down Mad-eye has told me about your family I would like to get to know one for myself." Said Harry.


	2. The Train

__

My madness is enclosing me, as she gets close I feel the urge and it is hard to suppress. If she gets very close I feel my mouth open and head for her neck. This kind of feeling can only be described as lust and I must rid myself of it as soon as possible.

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry 9:00pm

The not so quiet whispers from the first years went round as a 16 year-old moving into year 6 was stood amongst them wearing full dress robes with the honours crest on the back of them. This was a crest given to families of great dignity. And although there were many ways to get this award the 1st years could only assume that someone in the family was a great wizard. The kind that would be on the hunt for Voldemort at that very moment.

"Ok first years line up in the alphabetical order." Said Professor McGonagall. "Lucrius come with me."

Lucrius followed McGonagall into the great hall with the first years in a line behind him.

"Pupils of Hogwarts," Announced Dumbledore, "Today we have a new student in our school one entering into the 6th form. Before we move onto the 1st year students we will first sort Lucrius Next."

As Lucrius' name was read out many people gasped, and to Ginny and Harry it seamed that his name was more famous than they had realised. Lucrius walked slowly up to the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and silence filled the hall. Even from the Sorting Hat there was silence but Lucrius sat there still staring straight at a point on the wall.

"There is much fear in you," said the Sorting Hat, "and yet I still sense the qualities of all the houses in you."

"You know what I fear?" Asked Lucrius his voice wobbling.

"I do, and yet I have nothing to fear." Replied the hat. "You fear for the others safety just as your father did. You did not know I once sorted him too?"

"No he didn't speak of his education."

"Well then, which house do you think he went into?" Lucrius looked round the hall and at the faces of each house.

"Slytherin!" He said decidedly.

"You indeed know the faces of each house very well. I was told you would." Said the hat, "I would sort you into Slytherin but I sense you heart is somewhere else. You wish for an acceptance that you know Slytherin could never give?"

"I do." he replied simply.

"I also sense you have already found this acceptance, in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the final word as he made his judgement. The whole of the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered and a seat at the head of the Gryffindor table was made for Lucrius to sit at the head boy of the house even moved for him. Lucrius stood up and looked up and down the line of the table, when a voice known to the whole school let out a cry of,

"SPEECH." Draco Malfoy who had stood up was quickly rallying support.

"QUIET," said Dumbledore and his voice boomed out over the whole of the room, "continue if you wish Lucrius."

"Well I'm not too great at speeches," He said projecting his voice well across the room, "but here goes. I thank you for accepting me into this one of the greatest Wizarding schools in the world. I hope that I can bring into this school a part of me and my family, just as everyone in the hall has, is bringing, or will bring when there time comes." He looked at the first years. "I would like for you to treat me as a normal student as everyone who has spoken to me so far has." He looked across at the Slytherin table. "And now something the Slytherin's will be pleased to hear. I do indeed hope to give the legendary Harry Potter a run for his money on his celebrity status. I hope I perform well enough that the Slytherin's will be pleased with my performance. Now I think we should let the Sorting ceremony continue, Professor McGonagall." As he finished cheers went up all round the hall and Lucrius went towards the Gryffindor table. He saw Ginny and walked over to her.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure." Said Ginny a bit surprised that he would come to her. "I thought you would be up at the head of the table soaking in the glory."

"Then you need to get to know me better."

"Let us eat." Said Dumbledore shortly after the 1st years had been sorted into houses. And at Lucrius's place a single silver chalice appeared with a sticky red liquid in it. He smelt it and dipped his finger into it and sucked his finger dry.

"Hmm, it tastes all right." Mused Lucrius aloud.

"What does?" Ginny said

"My drink, I must go talk to McGonagall about it and ask her on it origin please excuse me." Lucrius walked off towards the high table. Amanda Mclennan slid up the bench towards Ginny.

"So then who's flirting with the superstar?" She nudged Ginny's arm.

"I am not any way who's interested what I do?" Said Ginny, she winked at Amanda, "I waited all summer from and owl and where was it."

"Erm well that's a different story ill tell you what happened later, but seriously he's way out of your league." Amanda said slyly

"You know that'll come back to bite you in the ass, don't you?" Said Ginny

"I'm sure it will." Replied Amanda "He's coming back If you aren't flirting with him you'll introduce me." She slid back down the bench.

"What did McGonagall say?" Asked Ginny

"Apparently it's from Azkaban." Ginny's face went pale,

"What could you have got from there?"

"The Lement, it's a herb that's found near there. It's used in my drink for medicinal reasons."

"Oh, well I've never heard of it." Said Ginny

"It's quite rare and also slightly poisonous, but for my condition it poisons the cells that have the condition."

"Well I certainly wont be trying any, O Harry wants me, Why don't you talk to my friend Amanda?"

"I will thanks Ginny." Ginny got up and ran down to Harry.

"Hello Amanda, its lovely to meet you." Said Lucrius.


	3. First Lessons

__

Life is not tough for me. I suppose my father gave me an advantage in arming me with real knowledge needed for life outside of Hogwarts. One of my main criticisms of my father is his inability to know when to stop. I must learn not to follow in his footsteps.

Lucrius Next

Gryffindor Common room 4:00 PM 6th September

"3 feet on the practical use of transfiguration in the world of work." Said Harry as he walked through the portrait hole.

"I know I don't know where to start." said Ron "And besides it's the first week of term.

"I knew NEWTs would be hard but not this hard," Said Hermionie speaking for the first time.

"Well if she's struggling I'm giving up." Said Ron.

"One of the biggest tests of the NEWTs is to learn to use resources to help you with the task at hand." Came a reply from the back of a tall chair "How many of you thought of asking a professor for information, remember they know more than you. Then there is the library but that seems to have become less popular over the years with students."

"Thanks," said Ron, "Whoever you are you've just saved my life." And he ran off to see some professor about his essay.

"And besides," came the voice "I have 5 feet on how to create the Elixir of Health, from Professor Snape for tomorrow morning. I've been working on it all afternoon." Quills, ink, parchment, books, and a Dictaphone were lying scattered all over a table in front of the chair, and whoever was sitting in the chair lay down their work. Hermionie walked round the chair.

"Oh its you Lucrius well nice to see you ill talk to you later, hope you get your essay done. I'd stay and talk but I've got to go to the library and see if there are any books on Transfiguration."

"Well then bye, and thanks for the encouragement." Replied Lucrius. Hermionie ran off towards the portrait hole and hurried through it.

"Well I should be off I think I'm going to go explore the library with Hermionie." Said Harry, "Nice to see you again Lucrius."

"Wait harry the answer to your essay is closer than you think, in fact its staring you in the face." Harry looked round at everything scattered over the common room, but he could not think of anything,

"I'm sorry I'm flat out of ideas," He said,

"Well then your missing a valuable resource one I picked up in Romania."

"Oh yeah sorry I'm being a bit crazy I've had 2 lessons today and I've not got any other room in my head. You wouldn't mind if I asked you some questions, would you?"

"Of course not, although I would quite like to finish my essay, could you get me a pot and the 5 vials from my bag as well as my NEWT level potions book."

  
"Sure." said Harry, "So what's the first use?" 

"Well it's like this." Said Lucrius putting a small wooden cube in his inkwell and tapping it with his wand. The cube become a liquid and gradually became the black ink that Lucrius was using.

"Oh I get it," Said Harry, "so you're not going to ell me the answers then?"

"No someone might hear them."

"Good Plan." Said Harry.

Dungeons of Hogwarts school 9:00 AM 7th December

"So then I hope everyone has their essays." Said Professor Snape.

"Well Sir…" Started Draco.

"Malfoy as a member of my house I hope to the utmost that you have your essay as it would be a great shame on me if you didn't. Raise your hand if you did not complete the essay set for you." The whole class put their hands up, all except for Lucrius.

"Well at least I have one student who knows how to follow orders and behave himself. It seems, Mr. Next, that your celebrity status has not gone to your head like a certain Mr. Potter." Draco started to snigger, "Don't snigger Mr. Malfoy it's a terrible habit, everyone you have the rest of the lesson to finish your essay if you don't then its detention at 7 o clock tonight understood?" The class nodded. "Oh, and Mr. Next please bring your essay to my desk so that I can give you your task for the lesson." Lucrius brought his essay to the front.

"Mr. Next you will brew me a potion of protection against physical damage in 19 minutes," Said Snape.

"May I ask why 19 minutes Sir?" asked Lucrius.

"Because," replied Snape in a very slightly annoyed tone of voice, "that is how long it takes a trogle to recover after a stunning spell. You will use that equipment over there he said flicking his wand, after 19 minutes all but the bottle and its contents will disappear. When that happens you will bring me the bottle and its contents even if the contents are only air. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir will there be a write up for this?" Asked Lucrius

"Yes 1 foot on how you brewed the potion and why it is important to always keep a potion spare with you."

Lucrius set up his Dictaphone and began work on his potion his increased speed and accuracy that he gained in the transformation into a vampire state were crucial to this potion. He commented on everything that he did making an audio log that he could play back later. Lucrius was not extremely clever but he had the common sense to know what would be needed in each situation. As he put the mixture on to boil he sat down and dug around in his bag, he drew out his silver chalice and snapped his fingers it filled once again with more blood. He had learnt came directly from the prisoners at Azkaban and so was always fresh; this quenched his thirst and would keep him from biting another pupil. 

"Dumbledore is very clever indeed" mused Lucrius and as the blood flowed into his veins he felt rejuvenated. The potion came to the boil and Lucrius gave it a quick sniff and smelt that it was ready to but in the bottle so he picked up the pot and poured it into the bottle. As he was putting the pot down it disappeared.

"Bring that bottle to me." Said Snape. Lucrius brought it to Snape, who looked at it, opened it and drank half of it.

"Now then Mr. Next take that mallet and hit me with it. You do know the punishment for assaulting a Professor don't you?" Said Snape

"Yes Sir."

"Then lets hope for both our sakes that your potion works." Lucrius picked up the mallet and hit Snape on the head with it. It bounced of Snape's head.

"Well that didn't hurt too much, I should have drunk more though." Said Snape "Very good, fast and accurate work. I don't say this often but 10 points for Gryffindor."


	4. Planning

__

I will never forgive him for what he did to me. But despite my anger I seem to be settling into Hogwarts, Thanks for the advice, and yes I have spoken to Harry. He's fine, a bit shaken up but fine. Heard you were keeping one eye on him over the holidays, ill tell you more when I know it.

Lucrius Next

Gryffindor Common room 11:00 AM 23rd September

"Harry Lucrius has got Ginny." Hermionie burst through the curtain that covered the portrait hole.

"What, I'll kill him he lied to me. Where is he." Yelled Harry.

"Follow me." Said Hermionie. They ran through the castle until they came to a corridor and as Harry looked down it he would see a sight that he would never forget. He saw Ginny and Lucrius lip locked in the middle of the hall.

"Lucrius I'll kill you!" Harry yelled drew his wand and hexed him so many times that even Hermionie lost count. Ginny turned round slowly.

"So you don't love even a little bit." She said and giggled violently, which set off Hermionie. Hermionie quickly flicked her wand, and Lucrius looked up Ginny was still giggling, and Harry had gone bright red, a sort of crimson colour. He tuned his back and started walk off.

"Harry before you go." Lucrius said, "Next time one hex will do I'm not that strong." This had Hermionie in hysterics, and Harry ran away quickly.

"You 2 weren't really kissing were you?" asked Hermionie.

"No I've used that escape more times than you realise. Especially in America." Said Lucrius. "As long as you only show the back of one person its possible to fake almost anything."

"And Lucrius is particularly good at it." Said Ginny.

"Well good did I do my part of the plan right?" asked Hermionie

"Your too much of a perfectionist, of course you did he came running didn't he?" Said Ginny

"Ginny help me up I'm a bit stiff from those hexes." Said Lucrius

"Sure then I've got to be off to charms." Said Ginny.

"And I've got to drink." Said Lucrius

"Do you ever eat Lucrius?" asked Hermionie

"Not as often as I used to." Replied Lucrius "Anyway I feel thirsty, see you in Charms Hermionie."

"Bye." Replied Hermionie

"Bye." Said Ginny after which they all went their separate ways.

Charms hall 1:00 PM

"Now then class, the next charms assignment you will be working in pairs." Said Professor Flitwick. "This means that you have to find someone you can get along with." The class shuffled around and Hermionie moved over towards Lucrius, which set quite a few girls in the class giggling.

"You don't mind if I work with you." Said Hermionie.

Lucrius instantly flicked on his charm and said, "Quite frankly it would be an honour to work with one of the best charms students in the school." This sent Hermionie into a reddish colour and she quickly tried to hide this fact, but Lucrius was already looking at the board where Professor Flitwick was writing with his wand.

"Ok class this is your assignment, discuss, with examples why animating inanimate objects could be termed dark magic." He said "Ok you have until next week to do this, Class dismissed."

"So then Hermionie, you know how to do this?"

"Well I have an idea."

"Does it involve the library?" Asked Lucrius

"Yeah it does sorry."

"That's good cause I know the book we need, assuming they still have it." And so Lucrius went get some parchment and then they set off to the Library.

Charms room 3 1:45 PM

"Ginny," Lucrius said, "Ginny Weasley, listen damn you child."

"Yes what is it," she replied.

"I need a book from you."

"Really why from me?"

"Because they only give it to 5th years."

"Oh well what is it."

"The book on the imperious curse." Ginny shuddered,

"Here it is." She said

"Ok thanks. Thank you Professor Regehr for your time"

"Its ok dear." The professor said. She had a way of being nice and cheerful to everybody who walked through her door. It was just one of the ways that Lucrius had become to feel a part of the school. He decided he would go out and watch the quidditch match with the rest of the Gryffindors even though it meant he once again had to dress in his heavy dress robes just to travel outside the grounds during the day. He had grown to like Hogwarts as it meant he could uncover him self during the day which was a luxury he had not had for over a month now. But first he had to go hunting. He had been holding back the tension in his body for the past 2 weeks. Ever since he got to Hogwarts, he had been resisting the urge for a hunt, the smell of the fear on the victim and the thrill of the chase, and when you finally sunk your teeth it made the kill all the more satisfying. But would he ask or try and sneak out of the castle, he decided on his second choice, as it would require less work on his vocabulary. It seemed to him celebrities had to speak far too much for his liking and so he spent a lot of time sitting in a tall chair with his work and a silence charm on. This seemed to give him the concentration he needed. And so the next evening whilst he was writing something in his charms essay he planned his escape for that night.


	5. The Hunt

__

I've fed on the blood of a thousand innocent victims, but none screamed as much as he did. I must learn how to kill silently. I will learn how to survive as a vampire and make it my life. It is a part of me now, and I will teach myself or find another to teach me.

Lucrius Next

Gryffindor Boys dormitory 24th September 12:00 AM

Lucrius climbed up to the window, he hadn't slept but then what need had he for sleep. He clicked the window open and looked down the tower. He couldn't decide whether he could really fall all that way and so he climbed down the first 100 feet. After he could see the ground clearly he pushed off the wall and fell he opened his robes, not for any practical reason he just decided if he was going to do things he would do it with a little finesse. He touched the floor and fell into the ground bringing his body close to it. He then looked up and ran towards a small clump of trees near the greenhouses. This allowed him to for the first time open his mouth fully and reveal 2 rows of perfectly set teeth complete with his canines, having grown a lot since the initial transformation, which were sharp needle thin points. He flexed his jaw opening it wide and closing it at great speed making sure that his teeth would sink into the flesh perfectly without causing huge great rips in the flesh to be created, this was the biggest error of his first few kills. The bodies were found very quickly, with the Vampires kiss as it had come to be known, very little blood was spilt and only 4 small puncture marks were left.

He set off running at his full speed across the open areas of the grounds until he came to the edge of the forbidden forest. Here he rested for a few minutes if there was one thing he knew about hunting, it was once he had committed himself to a kill he would have to stick to it and follow it through. This always required energy and so he needed to be on top form. His eyes glared through the darkness and as his eyes did not require sunlight to see, everything was clear as daytime, except everything was slightly hazy and dimmer than daytime viewing. He set off by scaling a tree and as he reached the top he set about running and jumping his way from tree to tree. This created some noise but his vampire-enhanced limbs saw that this was not going to hamper him in the slightest. He came across a pack of Thestrals when he got further into the forest, he ran down the tree gripping it with his hands and his feet and running head first down the tree. This caused the Thestral pack to turn on him and as they charged towards him he glared his teeth and they calmed down and trotted along towards him he stroked one on the nose and said,

"You wouldn't know where there are any Centaur's would you?" The Thestral then snorted a lot and bowed its head and let Lucrius ride it and then it galloped off towards the centre of the forest. All the other Thestrals followed and as they neared the centre of the forest a Centaur walked up to them.

"Who goes there?" he shouted.

"Your worst fear!" Replied Lucrius dismounting from his Thestral; the whole pack then galloped off into the distance.

"Stupid wizard thinking you could scare me by way of threats. We centaur have been fighting wizards for centuries what makes you think you will change the tide of the ages."

"I'm not hear to fight or ask for help!"

"Then why have you come so far into Centaur territory?" Lucrius smiled and slowly opened his mouth revealing to the centaur his teeth, The centaur turned started to gallop and blow its horn, calling the other centaur to his help.

Lucrius started after him and chased him right into a full legion of centaur guards.

"This is more like it." Yelled Lucrius. He jumped and bounced over the centaurs' weapons and evaded all attack. He also put in swipes of his own injuring several of the centaurs in the process until he finally jumped onto a Centaurs back and brought his mouth towards the neck.

"Time to meet your maker." Lucrius whispered into the centaur's ear, and then lunged in for the kill. The centaur kicked and lunged trying to flick Lucrius off but Lucrius had already begun to drink. This filled the centaur with a feeling of death and scared him more in one final effort he tried to put all his weight behind one final kick but he failed to dislodge Lucrius and the centaur fell to his knees. Lucrius drank his fill and as he lifted his head up the leader of the legion said,

"So you were brought into the school. Vampire!"

"I've heard it all before you have no respect for the school and will one day drive out the humans."

"But we have all the respect for vampires, especially the stronger ones." Replied the leader

"I know all about you but how much do you know about me." Replied Lucrius

"Nothing more than the respect you deserve."

"I am Lucrius Next, from the house of Next, Romanian Vampire."

"I know that name just about every one does, and you say Romanian." Replied the centaur.

"I've been hunting for hours, and the sun is fast approaching, I must depart."

"We will meet again Vampire." Replied the leader

"I'm sure we will."


	6. The ball

__

Pain is a weakness of the strong! This is what I have learnt the weak are too busy working towards goals to see or feel pain. The worst for the strong is emotional pain and this will hold them back for weeks or even months. Here at Hogwarts there are far too many strong people and far too many beautiful people for them to fall in love with. And I feel myself becoming trapped in those alluring eyes.

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts great hall 9:00 PM 31st October.

"Do you always hide in the shadows?" A pretty girl asked Lucrius.

"Only if it means finding you." Lucrius replied.

"Shall we dance?" asked the girl nervously,

"We will if you tell me why you're nervous." Said Lucrius.

"Because of who you are." Her voice was almost quivering. Lucrius bent over and kissed her on the cheek,

"Just relax and you'll see what I'm really like." He said. Harry and Ginny were standing on a balcony looking over into the great hall; Ginny was looking for Ron and Hermionie, who had gone off to dance. Harry on the other hand was looking and tracing the moves of Lucrius.

"He's so graceful, how does he do it." Harry thought aloud.

"If you say things like that too often I'll get worried." Ginny said and smiled at him.

"I feel we should be dancing," Said Harry, "and yet I cant bring myself to do it."

"Don't worry I'm going to go down by myself in a minute." She replied.

"Good!" Harry said without really thinking, "I lost him wait there's his date."

"Well bye Harry." Said Ginny

"Bye Ginny." Ginny headed off down the stairs into the main hall and immediately was found by a boy in her year. Harry was far too busy looking for Lucrius. Lucrius however was not in the great hall rather he was waiting in the shadows behind Harry. One of the best things about being a vampire was the stealth advantage, or at least this was Lucrius' favourite. He now had nearly every vampire book from the library and was trying to learn, through counter intelligence, how to use his powers to the full. It seamed he was not alone there were many vampire wizards, but they were always hunted down as evil creatures. Even, Lucrius noticed the good ones.

"Well damn I lost him." Said Harry and began to turn round. Lucrius stood and waited for Harry to turn round fully before saying,

"So what is it that you want to find out from me?" Harry just looked at him blank faced as though he had seen a ghost.

"What not happy to see your good friend Lucrius Harry." Harry looked slightly angrily at him,

"Ahh I see you are still angry at me for helping Ginny. You feel for her don't you?"

"Well… I don't know." Said Harry

"Give it time, you will. I can see it happening very soon."

"You don't read time do you. I have had bad experiences with that."

"No Harry the prophets do that for me." Lucrius turned flicked his cape round as he did and started to walk on down the stairs.

"Wait." Said Harry, but Lucrius said whilst he continued to walk,

"You can find me in the dungeons."

Hogwarts dungeons 10:00 PM

Harry shuddered as he walked down the eerie spiral staircase that led to the dungeons. He kept hearing Snape's voice over and over again screaming his name. As he put his feet on the bottom of the passage way he noticed that all the torches had been taken from the wall and he could not light then so he cast the light spell and continued down the passage way. He saw a small study with a light on 2 rooms further down the corridor; he walked down and stepped in, to his horror he saw Snape standing there. Or at least he thought it was Snape. The person said in Snape's usual voice,

"POTTER GET OUT." But something worried him about this Snape but he could not put his finger on it. So he continued down the corridor until he came to the main classroom which was fully lit.

"Took your sweet time didn't you Potter." But the voice wasn't Lucrius'. It was Snape.

"Now Potter you have come down here for a reason, I hope it would be extra potions lessons but I see you didn't even sign up for the main course. So Potter why are you here."

"I…I was told I could meet Lucrius here."

"Ahh Mr. Next my best student. He left 5 minutes ago. Now go back to the great hall or your common room its past curfew."

"Sir. Were you just in your study?"

"Don't be stupid Potter I have been in here waiting for you." As Harry wandered down the corridor the light had gone from the study.

"Maybe I just imagined it," thought Harry after all in the past 5 years he had had some sort of adventure each year and he was half expecting for it to happen.

"I'll tell the others when I get back to the common room he thought. And continues on his way to the common room. 

Gryffindor boys dormitory 3:45 AM 1st November

Lucrius was sleeping for the first time in months. He had drifted slowly and it was a disjointed sleep full of nightmares, mainly about his siring. Suddenly a voice he would never forget, his sire, said

"I'm coming for you Lucrius." He woke up with a start and looked out over at the end of his bed. A pair of yellow eyes peered back at him. And then with a swish of a cape they were gone.


	7. letters from the father

__

My fear! My hate! These are things that are rapped up in myself and I will not allow myself to show them. Those eyes still haunt me, and I see them every night. If I find them I will not be able to move such is the fear of my past. So it is true the past haunts you? They ask. But they will never know the truth that lies hidden in the shadows.

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts Great hall, 8:00 AM 1st December

As the owls, and their noise which was now a standard thing in Lucrius' life, burst through the shutters at the top of the great hall, Lucrius was planning yet another normal day at school. He had grown over the past few months to love the school and for him it was a final sense of being normal which kept him for the boredom most other students felt. Of course due to his superior training in the actually world of work he was top of the 2 classes he was taking during this half of the year. His magical demographics class and Defence against the dark arts class did not start till after his first section NEWT exams that were coming in February. After the final exam he would have a short 2-week brake which would give him the time he needed to rest and go to do some business he had in Diagon alley hen he could return to Hogwarts and begin work on his new subjects. 

As he was thinking about this all the owls suddenly scattered and shot out of all the shutters in the roof. Lucrius looked up to find out why, and as he did he saw a huge hawk spiralling down from the ceiling.

"Well now what do we have here?" said Dumbledore raising to his feet. The hawk flew in and Lucrius put out his hand. The hawk saw the hand appear and flew over to it landing on Lucrius hand and gripping it with his talons. Lucrius was as usual wearing dragon skin and mythral gloves and so the talons did not even reach the flesh. 

"So father sent me a letter at last." Lucrius said aloud, as he pulled the capsule from the hawk's leg. As he did the hawk showed out his other leg which also had a capsule on it but this was made of a black metal that Lucrius had not seen before. He pulled it off and found it to be incredibly hot on his fingers even through his gloves. The hawk now pulled off his hand and using the small thermals coming from the candles it gradually rose before flying out of a shutter in the roof. The first letter, which was indeed from Lucrius' father read.

"Dear Lucrius,

I have been away on assignment since the beginning of term so I am sorry that this is late. I have heard about your progress, and whether you want to believe me or not I have also read all your letters. How are you doing? Is the Azkaban cup working, as it should? I will be sending some codex's, I found on my last mission, I can not read the symbols but I know you can. I hope they will be of some interest to you. Since your polymorphism, I have transferred all the money and the property, which is rightfully yours over to your name, and you have been accepted into the magical community as a full adult as of the 26th of November. Congratulations, this however means that I am no longer in charge of any problems you may have and so with your freedom comes your responsibility. Good luck my son and do the Next name proud.

Much love

Entued Next

95,36,69,103"

"Well that's nice and written by him as well. He really was always one for business and never one for informal speech." Lucrius muttered, before reaching the second tube. He opened it and pulled out the small single roll of parchment only about an inch thick. He opened it slowly and it had a single line on it, which read.

"I'm getting closer Lucrius." As he read the final word of this letter it burnt up in his hands, and the capsule which it came in exploded. Lucrius stared at his hands for a few minutes before he looked up drained his cup slammed it on the table and walked out of the great hall. As he left over 1500 pairs of eyes followed him out of the hall, all the talking had stopped and the castle was completely silent. The Dumbledore rose and said,

"Would someone please bring me that letter to Lucrius." Harry snatched up the letter and walked out to the front of the hall and passed over the letter. After Dumbledore had read the letter through he once again stood up and announced,

"There will be no school today everyone is free to do what they would like, however there will be no one to leave the grounds." He then spoke quietly to Harry, whilst the hall was once again filled with noise, "Tell Lucrius I wish to see him in my office in 1 hour." Harry turned and walked quickly out of the great hall.

Hogwarts Dumbledore's office 9:30 AM

Lucrius paced up and down the office waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. He was wearing normal muggle clothing, which he had grown accustomed to using. In fact Lucrius was very good with all parts of the muggle world, from their music to their money and therefore was perfect for the muggle liaison officer, a role already given to him by the magical community. It was widely known that the skills of the Next family had missed a generation, and the Entued Next was not a great man, and so the magical community gave him jobs suitably tailored to his specific skills. Even Lucrius, who had greatly admire his father until about a week into July, knew this and he also know of the magically protected charter which brought him into power as soon as he was legally declared an adult. He guessed this is what Dumbledore wanted him to talk about. He whistled and Fawks flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. He stroked Fawks and set him flying round the office. He then went and sat down in the visitor's chair. After a few seconds Dumbledore entered and Fawks flew onto his hat.

"I don't like him flying around my office cause this always happens." He joked. "But I asked you here in all seriousness."

"For the charter?" asked Lucrius.

"Yes for the charter, the next Wizengamot is on the 16th of December and you will be accepted and given your position at the table of the wise council at that meeting. This is during the Christmas holidays and so you have need to worry about missing school."

"Thank you Dumbledore." Said Lucrius

"However since you have been appointed to so many councils, you could potentially leave school and work full time, I hope, however, that you will still stay at Hogwarts and continue your education."

"I will you can have faith in that fact Dumbledore." Replied Lucrius.

"Very well I heard that you have Potions with professor Snape take this note it should explain to him about your new positions."

"Thank you again." Said Lucrius as he turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office.


	8. Will Dem

__

For some, work at the councils is the stuff of dreams, for me it is another day of my life. My desires are only known when I sleep and there are now 2 sets of eyes that haunt me. One set is brown and alluring and the others are yellow and fiery. But I feel there is a 3rd set watching me and following my every move. Not for what it can do to me but for what I can show it about another.

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts dungeons 10:00 AM 2nd December

"So then Lucrius," Malfoy sneered at him across the class room, "What was Dumbledore talking to you about? I hope it was your expulsion for bringing an illegal animal into the school."

"She's not illegal and it's none of your business." Replied Lucrius

"Actually it is my father heard about it and now wants me to give him a full report. I have the documents to prove it." Crabbe and Goyle held up the 2 documents, "He also wants to know why you are wearing muggle clothing. Don't tell me you feel sorry for them like the stupid Harry Potter."

"He isn't stupid and I like them."

"So your turning into a traitor then." Replied Malfoy; "Maybe I should detain you now. Lucrius." Sneered Malfoy again.

"That would be Sir Next to you Malfoy," Said Snape across the classroom "and if anything from your wand hits him then I may have to file for the assault of a Wizengamot representative." Draco went pale and backed away from Lucrius. He placed his wand back into his robes and sat down in his place.

"Now Mr. Next would you please change into your robes we will be brewing a Lecrational potion today." The rest of the 2-hour lesson was filled with people trying to work with Lucrius and eventually Snape separated people into pairs and the potions began to form in the cauldrons. Lucrius looked over at his partner a small boy who seemed very nervous in case something went wrong and Lucrius was to blame him.

"Looks like its done." Said Lucrius decidedly "What do you think." The boy looked into the cauldron and stirred it around a bit. He then took out some powder from a tube and dropped a pinch of the powder into the liquid. The liquid went bright blood red and then turned back to its normal purple form.

"Err, Sir I don't think its done, it should be the bright red you saw before and much thicker than this."

"Firstly thank you for being honest with me most people would have just agreed with me out right. Also call me Lucrius not sir and finally what are you ding over the holidays."

"Well Si… Lucrius I am staying at Hogwarts for Christmas my parents are on special assignment."

"Good how would you like to visit Hogsmede and get some Christmas presents."

"Sure," said the boy more confidently, "By the way I'm Will Dem."

"I know your family you should have said so before." Replied Lucrius. "Could you tell your father that I will need him as my second witness."

"I will Lucrius. Oh it seams to be done now." Replied Will.

"You seam to be right." Will and Lucrius bottled the potion and took it to Snape's desk to be marked.

"Very good work Will, you gain an E for this work, Lucrius you get an A for your work as I would have expected more than what I asked for from you."

"Thank you Sir," Said Lucrius, "I will try to better next time." Lucrius nudged Will with his foot.

"Thank you Sir." Said will catching on very quickly.

"Very good manners that is 10 points for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Said Snape. "As for Malfoy I think that's detention," as slime green liquid came to the front. "Or maybe I should feed this to you. No actually detention is better." Malfoy looked at his feet. "Oh and bring me those fake documents before I write to your father." Draco brought up the documents. And they were handed over to Lucrius who burnt them using his wand. Lucrius had a habit it using his wand for everything; this annoyed Hermionie, as she wanted everyone to do things the muggle way, the way she had always done it.

"Class dismissed," Said Snape after analysing a perfect potion, "Lucrius will you please stay behind." The class filed out of the room and Lucrius stayed behind. Suddenly Snape whipped out his wand and hexed Lucrius so he could not move at all,

"Now lets see what you really are," said Snape is a slightly threatening way. He moved in closer and tipped back Lucrius' head. Lucrius tried to resist but his body would not respond. Snape now opened Lucrius' mouth and revelled the four razor sharp teeth hidden in his mouth.  


"I KNEW IT." Shouted Snape.

"Knew what sir," said Draco walking through the door.

"MALFOY GET OUT," screamed Snape as he fired a memory spell at Draco. The spell hit and Malfoy forgot everything for the last minute and was forced back through the door. Snape then turned to Lucrius and said,

"Sorry about the hex but I had to see for myself and you would not have let me. So this was the only way." Snape flicked his wand and Lucrius found he had full movement again. He looked at Snape and then walked out of the classroom saying nothing.

Great hall Balcony 9:00 PM

Harry stood watching the empty great hall. The balcony was his favourite place to come and think, unlike Lucrius he did not know the silence spell and so the common room was far too noisy for him. And so he came and watched the house elves running round the hall. They always left Lucrius' cup where it was found as they had been told. But suddenly all the house elves darted into holes and disappeared through the floor into the kitchen. Harry peered over the edge of the balcony and he saw a tall dark figure walk into the hall. He was dressed in black dress robes and his hair was dark black and fairly wild. In Harry's mind there was no indifference, the man he was looking at was Snape and he slunk back into the shadows. Snape walked over to the end of the hall and looked out of the window at the end of the hall. After a few minutes he looked round the hall but the darkness of the dusk seemed to hide Harry from view. Snape walked over to Lucrius' cup and lifted it up. He snapped his fingers and the cup filled with the same sticky red liquid that it always did. Snape lifted the cup to his nose and inhaled the vapour of the liquid. He then placed it to his lips and drank the whole cup. When he stopped he placed the cup down and wiped the inside of the cup. He then turned to the right and looked to a door on the right side of the hall. Harry noticed on Snape's face there was blood, and Snape flicked out his tongue in the same way a snake does licking off all the blood on his face. He then walked briskly out of the great hall and clicked the door shut behind him.


	9. Shopping

__

My fear is growing. I feel him closer to me and I worry. The more I panic the more I drink. But for me blood is like the strongest liquor and if I don't get more then I will crack. I fear I will go insane and hunt in the school, or worse. Why can't you reveal yourself to me and then we can finish this once and for all. Or do you enjoy the torture you are throwing at me night after night.

Lucrius Next

Hogsmede 1:00 PM 14th December

"Well," said Lucrius turning to Harry and Will, "Where shall we go next."

"I can't think of anything more I want." Replied Harry

"Me either." Said Will "I think we should be heading back to the castle anyway."

"Yes we should shall we grab a drink before we leave?" Asked Lucrius

"Only thought you drunk from your cup." Joked Harry.

"I left it at school so I'm stuck with this filth." Said Lucrius as they reached the pub. They ordered their drinks and carried on walking home. It took them the best part of half an hour to get home and when they finally walked in the front doors and closed them. Lucrius removed his mask and said goodbye to the two boys and headed off to pack. 

He had to leave in exactly 12 hours so that he would be ready to appear for his enrolment into the Wizengamot, this meant that he would then have even more work to do. He wished that he had not become a legal adult so early. Physically he was ready, and as far as the council knew, he was ready mentally too. But in Lucrius' mind it was too close to his transformation. And so he could not uphold all the duties that would be required of him. And this was adding to his ever-growing list of concerns. He now ran across the ceiling at night so he wouldn't be spotted by filch but that way he could keep a watch out for his sire the one who was causing him most of his problems. When he arrived back to the dormitory he noticed that nailed to his bed was another piece of paper. He tore it down and looked at it. It read,

"I'm watching you Lucrius." Lucrius shuddered and looked all around his room, he couldn't see anything and so he packed more things into his case and then started to add spell books to his clothes in the case. He then put his wand into his pocket and picked up his case and walked down the corridors to Dumbledore's office. As he entered the office he put down his case and then wondered whether or not to tell Dumbledore about the messages he had been receiving both in his dreams and on paper, the kind of paper which burnt in his hands. But the longer he waited the less he seamed to want to tell him and so he walked out of the office only to be met by Crabbe and Goyle. They had had enough of terrorising little kids for the day and so were wandering back to the Slytherin common room.

"Well what do we have here." Said Crabbe.

"Planning to steel something from Dumbledore were we Mr. Next." Said Goyle

"You really are stupid and you sound like a good cop bad cop television show I watched in Romania." Replied Lucrius as he stared at them.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Point proved." And Lucrius walked on down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. As he was walking down the corridor a sharp seething pain in his back.

"You idiot," Goyle was screaming "Draco will kill us."

"Not if I kill you first said Lucrius drawing his wand.

"There will be no duels in the corridor thank you Mr. Next" Said McGonagall as she walked slowly towards the 3 boys.

"Of course not," said Lucrius "I was merely going to give these boys a lesson in charms and hexes."

"Well I think you should leave that to Professor Flitwick." Said McGonagall.

"Very well Professor I will, however I believe that I was hit in the back by a stunning hex."

"Please turn round so I can check." Replied McGonagall. Lucrius did as he was told and sure enough there was a hole through his black T-shirt that he was wearing and it had burnt into his skin.

"That's it you 2 come with me." Snapped McGonagall to Crabbe and Goyle. As she escorted them down the corridor into her office. Lucrius continued down to the common room and headed to the boy's dormitory. He decided that he needed the rest and quickly checking that there were no more letters for him he slipped beneath the sheets and drifted slowly uneasily to sleep.

Hogwarts Gryffindor Dormitory 12:00AM 15th December

Harry woke up and heard what he could only describe as a rush of air through a small hole. He was mostly right the window was open and the air was rushing in through it, and so he went to the window to close it. He reached the window and as he looked out he could see darting away against the black sky a small golden ball. He very quickly realised someone was chasing a Snitch and being pounded from 2 sides by bludgers. Harry unclipped his broom and climbed up to the window, after pulling on a robe to keep him warm. He pushed off from the window and flew out over to the quidditch pitch. When he arrived the first thing he noticed was that the person on the broom had long black hair longer than he was expecting and secondly he was wearing the Romanian quidditch team colours. As the man turned and dived on the snitch harry caught a good glimpse of 2 rows of perfectly white teeth, and as the man turned up to look at him he shut his mouth quickly. Harry then saw that he had been watching Lucrius for a few minutes now and that he was very good at quidditch.

"Harry!" said Lucrius very shocked, "I didn't think you stayed up this late."

"I don't but I heard the window was open and saw you out here."

"So you came to investigate."

"Yeah something like that. Anyway what you doing"

"I'm practising. It's the last time before I leave so I'm going for lots of difficult catches."  


"Like what?" asked Harry intrigued. Lucrius pulled a Galleon from his pocket and held it between his thumb and finger.

"Who ever catches this gets to keep it ok?" He said. Harry looked at him dumbfounded.

"Ok." he said

"Now don't go until I say said Lucrius. And then he dropped the galleon straight down.

"GO!" He shouted and both the boys shot downward chasing after the large gold coin. Harry seamed to have the upper hand and was reaching out for the coin but no matter how much he reached forward he could not reach the coin. Lucrius shot forward past the coin and sped below the coin bringing his broom up in a slow arch and he came up on the coin and snatched it from the air just bellow Harry's hand. Lucrius then pulled out and keep away from Harry's speeding broom.

"The coin increases in speed like the Snitch does. Try to get bellow it and come at it from bellow or the side you'll get it every time." Lucrius, having said this left the fields and climbed in through the window ready to leave the next day.


	10. The council

__

Nothing can scare you like the night. I have often spared people feelings by explaining that the night isn't as bad as people fear it is. But as I move through the night with my vampire vision and reflexes I see things that I shudder to think about even now. Even in a sanctuary my mind still pierces all protections. There are only two people I fear.

Lucrius Next

Ministry of magic 4:00PM 16th December

"Nothing I can say will impress you will it?" Said Dumbledore as the neared the wand preparation area

"I've seen it all before." Lucrius replied truthfully.

"Even the Wizengamot chambers?" Asked Dumbledore slightly surprised

"Yes." Lucrius replied, "Although not whilst the Wizengamot were in session. May I ask what will be required of me?"

"Of cause. You will not be asked of much at first; you should use it to learn about how the meetings work. I will try to incorporate you into the discussions so that the council will begin to understand that you are not a joke and that your opinions are valid. But this could take time, I hope you understand."

"I do and thank you." Replied Lucrius "Are there any outdoor lights in the chamber."

"No there are not."

"Very good." Lucrius flicked back his head and his hair flicked out as his hood fell down his back. And as they walked towards the giant ebony doors that were the entrance to the Wizengamot chambers Lucrius shuddered a bit. He had been inside these chambers many times but now he was going to see the council in its full glory. They reached the door and the wizard at the entrance said,

"Sir Dumbledore you may enter but Sir Next you must come with me to be given your new Wizengamot robes."

"Very well." Said Lucrius and he was shown off to a side room and down an alley. He was lead further round a spiral corridor and eventually he turned into a large lavishly decorated room.

"Sit down please." Said the guard.

"Ok." replied Lucrius. As he sat down he noticed a door open and about 5 house elves shot through the door they ran up and down the couch he was sitting on and measured him all over. 

They were very skilled, he noticed this from the first time they were given orders by the head elf, but nothing impressed him as much as the creation of the robe he was to wear. It was done in about 5 minutes and when it was done it had all the qualities and practicalities of his own robe. It had a hood and long sleeves; it fell all the way to the floor and was incredibly light and movable. But instead of being black like his old robe it was a brilliant white and had golden stripes all over it. And much to his surprise it had a silver halo on it right round the hood where it would sit of his head. Lucrius slipped out of his dark robes and slid on the shinny new robe. It felt light and flexible. Lucrius wondered how he ever kept up in his old black robe, and then went to pick it up.

"Leave it!" commanded the guard; "You won't need it anymore." He explained in a slightly apologetic tone. Lucrius stood up and took a galleon out of his pocket, and tipped the guard.

"Thank you sir." The guard said very surprised.

"Its ok where do I have to go now?" Asked Lucrius completely in power now.

"You need to enter by the side door you should travel down the hall to the left. When you come to the Wizengamot crest, turn and place your palm in the centre of the symbol." Replied the guard

"Thank you." 

Lucrius headed out of the door and left his hood down. He walked down the corridor and scouted all the walls for the symbol. It didn't take him long to find it although it wasn't too obvious and he almost walked past it. He thought that I could be some kind of test but he decided that it was a stupid test and the council wouldn't waste their time with it. He put his palm flat to the symbol and he was transported into a large chamber.

"A portkey?" he asked aloud, but no one was there to answer him. In front of him was a pedestal. On the pedestal was a letter, it said

"Please wait whilst the council member, who will perform your initiation, is chosen." Lucrius wondered how they would choose the council member. Suddenly he heard footsteps in close proximity to him and seeing there was nowhere to hide he drew his wand and aimed it at the sound. 

He opened his mouth and bared his teeth. This gave him a formidable look and he felt safe in the knowledge that his overall appearance may completely avoid the need for combat. But still as he saw the person come into view he started to shake slightly. The person he saw was wearing all black. He had a hood over his head, which obscured his face even to Lucrius' enhanced vision. When his fingers came out of the sleeves of the robe, he was holding an ebony wand, which was jet black in colour. It was so black that it drew your eyes into it and you felt as though your body had melted away and only your soul was there to be seen. His fingers were very white, long and bony. They reminded Lucrius of a witch he had seen in a book when he was younger. The cloaked man spoke for the first time,

"I will mark you, Incensus Lecto." As the words rang out his voice was dark and evil and cut straight through the vampires body as though it was trying to rip something out of him, and from the end of the mans wand came a bright light flare. Lucrius was quick however and the flare missed him narrowly. 

As Lucrius drew his wand and breathed heavily and deeply, a loud crash sounded and a tall wizard of about twenty appeared, the cloaked man masked his apparition crash in the bang of the portkey and so after the wizard looked up there was no one to see.

"Lucrius?" he said. "Now for your test." And at once he drew his wand and began to fire spells at Lucrius. After twenty minutes Lucrius appeared in the council chamber and was applauded by all the members after a few seconds his duelling partner came through.

"I conclude he has the skills needed." He said slightly out of breath, "Let us continue with business.


	11. Christmas Day

Authors note 

Ghost of Yoda suggested an idea that I am going to be using in the next few chapters. Thanks to him for the idea, I wont say which one because of the spoilers, but at the end ill explain more fully. You can find GoY's work on fiction press.

---------

__

My mind is blank, My heart beats slowly under my ribs. My chest rises and falls calmly. For the first time ever I can hear only silence. Even my pen, which should be scratching away at the paper, seams to remain silent and glide smoothly. I have found peace; it is not a place it is a time.

Lucrius Next

Gryffindor Boys dormitory 25th December 12:00 AM

A dark shadow glided silently through the open window. The feet hit the ground without a sound and with each step the person took less of his feet seamed to touch the ground. His speed was phenomenal sometimes he would dart forward a foot or two without seaming to move his limbs or make a sound. He moved around each of the individual, four poster, beds and push silently aside the curtains around the bed checking for a certain boy. As he reached the furthest bed from the window he smiled and growled deeply under his breath. He looked down onto Lucrius' shining white face and gently placed a small parcel, wrapped in bright red paper with little presents all over it, on the pile that had accumulated at the foot of the bed. And then as quickly as he had entered he flew out of the window, the only sound the click of the latch as the window snapped shut.

Four hours later another party entered the room. There wands shining brightly, Dumbledore who was in the lead bent down and placed a small shiny box on the pile and as he turned two other professors and Mad eye Moody approached.

"So it's the ring of anak-mar then." He said roughly,

"Lucrius will struggle without it." Dumbledore replied.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing." Smiled Mad-eye. "But I need to give this to Harry. I think he may have some use for it." He held up two gold rings, one was the complete opposite of the other. Snape had already moved forward and placed a very heavy book and a collection of bottles on the pile. He turned sharply and left.

"Always was one to think of work." Chuckled Mad-eye and he too left. Dumbledore gave a quick scan of the room and he too shut the door and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

One final visitor entered that night, Ginny. She had woken up early due to a spell her mother had taught her. And she quickly slipped on a dressing gown and moved across the girls dormitory, and as quietly as she could slipped out of the door.

The stone of the corridor between the dormitories was very cold and she shivered as she stepped on it. But as she entered the boy's dormitory she stepped again on carpet and moved with haste. She instantly saw Harry but she wanted to see Lucrius first, so she moved and checked all of the beds until she came to the bed in the far corner. She opened the curtains a little and pulled out a necklace with a Lecrin stone on it and hung it from the top of the bed, Lecrin was also known in Romania as the stone of the vampire, but Ginny did not know this. She then moved to Harry's bed and placed a stone of belonging on his chest with the chain rapped around it, she then bent over and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and quickly ran out of the room.

Gryffindor Boys dormitory 25th December 7:30 AM

Lucrius woke up with a start he saw a shaft of light through the window and he realised once again he had overslept. Since his appointment to the council he had started to oversleep nearly every day. He woke up and through his watery eyes the world started to become the solid shapes that he knew them to be. His head hit the pillow again and his eyes adjusted. He suddenly saw the necklace hanging from the bed. His hand short forward and the necklace wrapped easily around his hand and came down to his eye level. He looked at it and the stone went clear to a blood red as he held it in his hand, as soon as he let go it went clear again. He sat up and placed the silver chain around his neck and the stone went red again. He tucked it away and slipped on a robe and pulled up the hood. He stepped out and saw the pile of presents; he was about to open them when he saw that Harry was just jumping out of bed. He had the stone of belonging in one hand and the two rings in the other.

"Just grab one to open at the table." He said, "We are already late."

"Thanks." Replied Lucrius as he picked up a red papered parcel, and as he turned it over he noticed a familiar writing on the card attached to side. And he shivered.

Harry and Lucrius ran down the halls and bolted down the stairs. Lucrius would have liked to have just jumped down but didn't want to use his powers in front of Harry. They burst into the great hall to see Ron in yet another of his mothers jumpers smiling from ear to ear.

"What have you got." Said Harry.

Ron smiled and looked down, 

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Come on I'm interested in every thing you know that." They both burst out laughing, and then they started to talk about things in hushed voices. Lucrius sat down and looked at the parcel, he flicked open the card and the runes on the card moved into shapes his eyes could understand. It read,

"Lucrius Have a very merry Christmas and a prosperous new year from ?????" Lucrius then flicked over the card and read on the other side,

"Ps. Ill see you soon." Lucrius through the card across the table and shredded the

paper with his bare hands. 

Inside was a green felt cloth. He unrolled the cloth and inside was about thirty individual pockets each with a different style of knife inside. They came in all different shapes and sizes, and each for a different distinct use. Also inside the parcel was a sort of harness. He took it out and wrapped it under his robes. It fitted perfectly to his body and did not restrict his movement in any way; he then saw how the knives fitted into the harness. They fitted in ten groups of three and were arranged so that they could all be got at depending on the situation. For instance the biggest, and Lucrius supposed the most dangerous, were behind his back and difficult to remove, these would be used in times where he had time to remove them such as a duel. There were also an array of long thin bladed knives at the front of the harness which were very easy to remove and he realised these were for ambushes. He arranged all the knives and was able to take them all out and put them back in started to see how he was supposed to use them. 

As he couldn't see and wasn't hungry he took up a game of chess, which he was rather good at, with Ron and slightly to his annoyance had Ginny leaning over his shoulder the whole time. From across the table Harry peered out over a the daily prophet and with a half smile half look of rage stared over at Lucrius and Ginny. 


	12. Things of the heart and Mind

__

I have grown used to wearing the ring and necklace I was given for Christmas. For me it is a reminder of what it is like to be loved. Ginny seams more and more interested in everything I do and Harry has become less interested. There is something going on there. I keep my knives close to me at all times and although I don't know why I was given them I think it was something to do with honour.

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts Great hall, 10:00 AM 28th December

Lucrius walked out into the Great Hall, it was still fairly quiet and he put down his pieces and chessboard and sat down. He slid his hands inside his robe and removed a set of three knives. He laid them out on the table and looked at them he then realised something. The knives were not only in sets of three's they were also in sets of sixes. He lent over to the other side and pulled out the three in the corresponding container. His mind was gradually becoming used to the shapes of the different blades. But they all seamed to have the same basic design. They were all curved, some more than others, with a long sharp edge on one side and a flat edge with a square rod coming from the underside. This rod was placed at different points along the shaft of the blade. Lucrius could not quite see why this was important and without someone to help him he didn't think he would ever understand why. He continued to stare at the six blades and think.

A quiet fifth former, called Lucy Betts, entered the hall. As she walked in her new shoes clicked on the stone floor and echoed around the room. She looked around and seeing Lucrius staring at the table with a chessboard next to him she quickly blushed and took off her shoes. Lucy was the daughter of two muggle parents and so knew all about both sides of the world, she was in fact the most knowledgeable person in the whole school about muggle music bands and a whole lot of other muggle related issues. She was also fairly good at deciding which wizards to act normally around and which required a special act. She learnt this after her first year in which Draco had become repeatedly annoyed with her and taken it apon himself to show her what a real wizard looked like. She was known in the Hufflepuff common room as the one who keeps her self to her self.

She began to walk again this time without her shoes.

"I am not royalty!" The words echoed around the room and gave a god like sound to them, Lucrius continued, "Besides I heard you coming down the hall."

"Uh well…" Lucy stumbled.

"Seams like it's only us in here." Said Lucrius without turning his head at all, "Why don't you come and sit over here?" Lucy moved slowly and deliberately over to the table 

"Don't worry I don't bite," Lucrius thought, "well often anyway." he then smiled to himself. Lucy sat down and slightly nervously wondered the best thing to say.

"Why are you so nervous around celebrities." Lucrius said simply although he knew the answer was not easy.

"Not celebrities," She replied back with a slight quiver in her voice, "any powerful wizard in my experience they seam to have short fuses."

"Hmm," said Lucrius, " I see you've met Malfoy then. He had a go at me a few weeks ago." Lucy let out a little laugh "After all," she thought "who would have a duel with the son of one of the greatest aurors of the time." It was after this just as she was starting to relax when she noticed the collection of knives on the table. Panicking a little she asked with a slight quiver in her voice "Whose are those?"

"There mine, I have a lot more of them." Lucrius replied truthfully, "There is some puzzle to how to use them and I can't crack it."

"Hmm, lets see them." Said Lucy, still slightly anxious. She moved round and sat next to Lucrius, she looked at them for a few minutes and then said "You have them in the wrong places. They should be more like this." She arranged them. Suddenly Lucrius who was a master of weaponry saw how to use them. He picked up the two thickest and most curved blades and placed them in the curved fingers of his grip and then took the thinner, longer and less curved blade and placed it so it pointed towards his elbow. He then extended his forefinger and his little finger and placed them on the thickest blades to give extra support.

"I wonder if this is how there meant to be used." Then he smiled and laughed. Lucy was about to say something when Lucrius got up jumped on the table and ran its full length, when he reached the end he jumped off did a front flip and struck out with his hand.

Lucy stood still. She had met many boys who tried to impress girls by doing stupid things, but somehow she did not believe that Lucrius was one of them. When he walked over and retrieved his other knives he said only,

"Thank you, see you around." As he walked past she felt herself blush and she checked to see if anyone was around to see her, there was not it was still to early for people to be congregating in the great hall. Well one person saw them; Harry was standing in the shadows of the balcony and had been watching Lucrius and his activities. He suspected that Lucrius was more than he seamed and the more Harry saw him with Ginny the more angry he got. This was something Harry could not explain; his only wish was to bring down Lucrius.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here?" Harry span round on guard, and to his horror saw Lucrius standing in the doorway.

"Well never mind I wanted to show you these knives I got for Christmas. I think they might interest you." Harry calmed a little it seamed that Lucrius did not suspect anything, and so Harry sat with Lucrius and they examined the knives.

When they left the balcony Harry said goodbye and then walked off towards the library.

"Hope Hermionie doesn't see me." He said under his breath. And then turned into the library, in his mind Lucrius had given him a great clue to what he was and Harry was going to sue it to his full advantage. Suddenly Draco burst into the library and walked over to a table and Crabbe and Goyle moved around and place books and scrolls on his desk. Draco started to read them and for the first time since Harry could remember Draco was silent.

Gryffindor boys dormitory 3:45 AM 19th December

Again the window cracked open and as the first burst of cold air all the boys rolled over and groped for extra bedding, and some began to shiver. The figure moved silently over to the bed of Lucrius. And then he brought out a fang of a wolf and placing a piece of paper on one of the posts of the bed took his hand and hammered the fang through the paper holding it in place. As he turned and walked towards the window blood started to drip out of the bedpost. And all through out the castle a dark laugh was heard.

"I can see you Lucrius."


	13. Preperation and Practice

__

I feel his presence; he does not leave the castle grounds anymore. And as such I no longer go hunting. I am drinking much more than before and I am more worried and anxious. My eyes search the walls and ceiling and every part of where I walk is scouted. I am starting to expect an attack. But there is another pair of eyes watching me, ones that see me in my sleep, ones I cannot hide from. My true enemy!

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts Great Hall 13:00 5th January

"Welcome back students," Dumbledore's voice rang out over the hall. "Could all the first year NEWt level students stay in the hall please." All the other students left he hall and Ginny shot Harry a glance but Harry had is mind set on other things. As Lucy left the hall Lucrius looked up and smiled from under his hood, she dropped a letter on his lap and shot him a quick smile before turning to her friends again. When all the other students had gone off to their next lessons Dumbledore again rose from his chair.

"As you all know you have your first NEWt papers in February." A series of groans went out across the hall and Ron had the expression as though he had forgotten about them.

"Now before we start giving you the set books and revision material we need you all to have decided on your next two subjects. This will lead you up until the final exams in June."

Professor McGonagall stood up and snapped her fingers and pieces of parchment appeared in front of each student, along with a quill and ink. Everyone set about writing down what they wished to do and as this was going on some house elves carrying large piles of books, racks of ingredients and new crystals and other assorted items. These were quickly distributed to all the students and most started to complain about how many there were. The pieces of parchment were collected and the students were dismissed to begin their studies. There were no more lessons in the courses they were now reading and researching. Lucrius had three potions to brew and forty-six charms to learn, but he was more worried about the written tests themselves. These would be three hours each and would test everything that he had learnt and several he had to revise himself. And so he sat down in his usual seat and dropped down his hood, he then opened his first book and began to read. 

About an hour later he stretched, not because he needed to, because he felt he should, and got up picked up his books and walked into the dormitory. Harry followed him with his eyes and said,

"Ginny do you think there is something odd about him," with a movement of his hand that waved in Lucrius' general direction.

"Who Lucrius? Not really he seams nice to me." Came the reply,

"But haven't you noticed how he's always by himself and he hides in the shadows too much."

"He doesn't smile often either," came Ron's voice from another chair.

"I know what you mean but he's not done anything odd Harry?" came Hermionie's voice from behind a large book.

"He was playing quidditch in the middle of the night a few months ago but I don't know if that has anything to do with his skin condition. He also gets a lot of notes which seam to disappear." Said Harry.

"I think I still trust him." Said Ginny finally,

"Yeah I guess I should drop it," said Harry, "but watch him there is something wrong." Harry knew better than to argue for too long and as they all settled back to work, he continued to think about all the clues he had gathered.

Lucrius opened up the trunk at the end of his bed and put all the books in it, he then remembered the note that Lucy had given him and he snatched it out quickly.  


"Damn why didn't I think about this earlier." He said,

"About what?" said an over inquisitive forth former,

"Just a letter I got," came the reply. The letter said,

"Meet me after my final class. I have potions last. See you then. Lucy." Lucrius smiled he hadn't missed anything and he decided to sleep before he went to see her.

Gryffindor Boys dormitory 5th January 15:30 PM

Two burning eyes punched through the thick black mist. They were red and fiery and pierced through him. Lucrius reeled back and tried to hold back his fear. He felt a presence that was not his own trying to control him. He retreated inside himself before gathering his thoughts and fighting back. His wand flicked up and small silver sparks shot out of the end of it. As the sparks hit the target he felt his mind at an overflow, he gained knowledge and feelings, and his mind started to give into the veil of darkness that was covering his mind. He clawed himself back and as he broke free of the prison of his unseen enemy's mind he screamed.

His enemy laughed, it was a deep, dark foreboding laugh that hissed as it rang out. And then the eyes turned to white fire and seamed to roar with victory,

"Do you not like what you find Lucirussss?" It hissed at him, Lucrius quivered with fear and tried to speak but words would not leave his lungs.

"You did well but I have you now. You know what I wantssss give it to me." The enemy was drawing in closer, "You cannot fight me you have no more weapons."

Lucrius delved deep inside of himself and somewhere deep in his blood his forefathers spoke out for him,

"Except for this one." They screamed, hundreds of different voices all called out of him and his enemy moved back slightly. Lucrius felt his mind sharpen and saw a pinpoint of light appear from between the centre of the eyes.

"No! Thissss cannot be." Screamed the eyes. Lucrius saw the point take up more of his vision and gradually the grip on his mind loosened.

At first all he could see was light glorious light, but soon he felt the cold sweat all over his body. He then noticed someone standing over him. It was one of the Gryffindor boys from first year leaning over him.

"Are you all right?" He asked, "You were making a lot of noise."

"I was having a nightmare." Lucrius replied "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to meet someone." Lucrius decided it would be wise to have a shower before he went to meet Lucy and he decided it would also be a way to clear his mind. And so after gathering some clothes to wear he went off to the showers.

Twenty minutes later he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to the dungeon, and as the pupils began to file out he noticed Lucy was behind talking to Snape. He walked over to find out what Snape was talking about.

"Ahh Mr. Next you know Miss Betts?" Asked Snape

"I do indeed Professor Snape."

"Well maybe you could show her how to do a Vinctari mesilanus potion. Miss Betts you will brew me one in detention. It ends when you finish."

"Thank you professor." Said Lucy, and she and Lucrius went off to the great hall to practice. When they arrived Lucrius mentioned,

"This is actually one I have to perform in my NEWTs so I know it quite well." They practised making the potion for about an hour before Lucy had to leave to get some homework done before her detention.

"Well I have to go." She said, "I had a good time though."

"Yeah me too." Replied Lucrius, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, well so far." They both laughed at this reply and Lucy walked over to Lucrius and gave him a quick hug before walking through the main door of the hall. In the Gryffindor common room Ginny looked up from her book with a smile on her face,

"Thanks Harry. You're so good at this."

Harry blushed, "I don't know I just understand it I guess."

"Well thanks anyway." Ginny smiled at him laughed and kissed him on the cheek before running out of the common room and into the girls' dormitory.


	14. Of Midnight! Thoughts and meetings

__

Midnight! It is my realm and I am master. Of all the night dweller I am the one feared by all. But in my darkness there is one feared more. All my breed and heritage fear him, he controls and binds! I fear they may be a war and I fear that vampires will be just one weapon out of the many that he will use. When the time come I may be called, but which side will call me first.

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts Room of Requirement, 11:30 PM 16th January

Once again Lucrius had risen from bed and had made the long journey to the room of requirement. He had made a mental map of the castle and the patrols of Filtch and the other teachers. Lucrius now feared to sleep, he was very aware of spells to pear into other people's minds; he knew enough of them himself. But unfortunately he had only discovered recently that his mind only opened when he slept. And what he found inside that mind that invaded him he did not like. There was no feeling only an anger that burnt away. He did not spend long enough in the mind to discover at what but he presumed it was at his father. And so rather than risk invasion again he spent the nights practising with his knives. He had them arranged in the pockets of his harness so that he could remove them in the claw shape and attack with them all in one smooth movement. And so he practised, extending his vampire heightened senses to the limit. His muscles burned with use and he swapped between all his weapons as he attacked dummies of all sizes and breeds. He missed only one kill spot as he had labelled them. He knew even his heritage and position in the council could not save him from some fanatics and so he wanted to be trained in his own defence. Even though he did not like the mysterious circumstances of which they arrived.

The Gryffindor common room was empty and only the constant crackling of the fire slumped down in a high-backed chair was Ginny. Her normally tied up hair was flowing over her shoulders and showed a length that she didn't normally show. She was not ashamed of her hair colour but was still tapping her hair every few minutes to change the colour. Eventually she settled for her normal hair colour. This seamed to amuse her as she picked up a mirror and rearranged her hair so it all lapped over one shoulder and she brushed it endlessly. It was wavy and in public she tied it up, nothing particularly fancy just for convenience. But often when she was alone or at least away from others, she would brush her hair and play with it. She was incredibly proud of her hair and loved they way it took very little time for it to look great In her eyes. But she was starting to wonder if she should do more, she had undeniable feelings for Harry, but she had no idea whether or not he felt the same way. The past few months had been hard, ever since the Halloween ball she had been wondering the same question, and it had almost consumed her. But somehow she had stayed strong and held her tongue. If only she could somehow find out what Harry felt.

Deep inside the Hufflepuff common room, it was quite far from the portrait hole for reasons known only to Helga Hufflepuff. Lucy was sitting alone; she held open a muggle book and was intently reading it. She was up so late as she could only read muggle books at this time, as otherwise the other students, out of curiosity, would take them. But she could not keep concentrated on her book, her mind kept slipping to other places, people. Ever since she had left the great hall she had been thinking of Lucrius. She did not understand why, she had only known him a few weeks and she wasn't one to rush into things, but somehow she couldn't keep her concentration.

Harry lay in bed wondering he did this often now or often enough. His mind kept flipping to Ginny. It was the only way to describe it, he would be thinking about something and suddenly without his knowing she would creep in. He knew he didn't feel anything for Ginny, so why did she keep coming back. Harry tossed and turned but still he could not get her out of his head. He eventually swung his legs over the bed and looked over towards the door. He suddenly notice Lucrius' bed was empty and so he got out of bed silently. He went to the window but it was still shut tightly and had not been moved and so he headed out of the boy's dormitory and went into the common room. Ginny slid down in the chair and hoped Harry would not come over to see what was going on. But Harry was too blind; he wished only to discover what was wrong about Lucrius and so was oblivious to the roaring fire. He walked to the painting and as he walked towards it, it swung open. After he left he quickly checked he hadn't woken any of the paintings up, and began on his way down the corridor towards the great hall.

Lupin, having arrived at Dumbledore's request to help teach the NEWt defence against the dark arts class, was wandering around the corridors becoming reacquainted with his old school. He had already come across the house ghosts and visited two of the house paintings. There was a particular wolf painting on the way to the Gryffindor common room that had a habit of rearing up and howling as he walked past but this was nothing that surprised him. He continued on his way travelling the corridors wondering about how Harry and his friends were doing, he also wanted to meet Lucrius, after all he had caused quite a stir in the Wizarding community with his entrance into the Wizengamot. But still he thought he would have to try to teach him in the same way that he would every other student. This would be difficult and he would have to be careful.

After Ginny watched Harry leave she hurried to bed. She couldn't risk being caught out of bed, as it would entail a lot of questions she would rather not answer. As she was settling down to sleep or at least stay there until morning she realised, she had noticed she wasn't the only one who no longer slept. At breakfast the would be at least a dozen faces looking sleep deprived but no one would say anything and life would continue as normal. But as she was doing this Lucy was starting her walk down the corridor and towards the upper floors where the Gryffindor common room was situated. She did not know why but her feet just carried her there. And as she rounded the corner she ran straight into Harry.

Lupin put his hand on the door to the room of requirement and wondered where it led. He drew his wand and opened the door with a click. As he opened the door and the light of Lucrius' training ground had been exposed his face seamed to rip out of it self. His senses heightened as his face became half man half wolf and he turned his face to the sky and let out a howl at the half moon. Lucrius, his face snarling and biting at the air, his fangs now in full show seized his opportunity and put away his knives he ran straight at the door way and jumped running on all fours on the wall next to Lupin's head. And as he burst out Lupin managed to get a grip on himself and stop howling and as he turned he followed Lucrius' movement with intent as he darted up towards the ceiling and disappeared into the stone rafters where he ran towards the Gryffindor common room. From the black a pair of flame eyes watched him and laughed a deep evil laugh. Harry held Lucy as she started to fall she was white as a sheet, but then so was he, and shaking. When Professor McGonagall arrived she found them lying in the corridor close to the wall holding each other for fear of anyone else.


	15. Lectures, Practice and revenge

__

Honour, my family has seen its share of it as well as its opposite betrayal. I for one would like to hold up the honour my family is famous for, and reclaim the honour my father has lost. He does not see it for he is blind but the end is nigh and no one will be spared. Unless the few of us with the skill and honour for the flag of the great wizards of the past, stand up and fight. So I say when the time comes who will stand tall? Who would risk their very life for the honour of our race? Who will stand by my side when I stand tall against out enemies? The time is coming and I say we will fight!

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts Great hall 9:00AM 1st February

There had been a lot of rumours in the few short weeks since Harry and Lucy had been found lying in a hall shortly after a blistering howl had been heard through out the whole castle. And no as they were starting to die down Lupin was starting to wonder what had driven him to open the door. Why he was even in the corridor that night, he had been in the castle for less than five hours and he wouldn't have been in that corridor even if he had been there since the beginning of the year. He couldn't understand it was like something had drawn him there. He could not understand it, but at the professors table his face was deep in thought and he heard only a background drone of sound.

It was only eighteen days till the first NEWt exams and so now many of Harry's year had books at the breakfast table as they often stayed behind afterwards to hear lectures on the topics of the exams. Today it was one from Snape on potions and Lucrius had books piled under the table. There were notebooks and tapes for his Dictaphone all over the table and he was once again drinking from his goblet. Lucy walked up behind him and tapped him on his left shoulder and quickly ran to his right side. Lucrius hearing exactly what she had done looked over his left shoulder and faked surprise when no one was there.

"I wish people wouldn't do that." He said as he span round to face Lucy, "Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," she said as Lucrius slid up slightly so she could sit down for the few minutes.

"Good, are we still meeting later? We have some planning to do." He shot a quick glance at Harry who immediately buried his head in a Charms book.

"We do?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes but it's a secret until this evening." She smiled and ignored her complaints when she finally finished he laughed and put down his hood.

"Dumbledore wants to say something, I think you should hurry to your table." And he quickly pushed her off the bench.

"See you later" she said and ran off to her table.

Dumbledore rose silently and walked forward a step or two.

"Now as I'm sure you all know it is Valentines Day very soon and many of you have been wondering about a dance." The room was suddenly very quiet all eyes were fixed on Dumbledore, "Well we did not know how much of a good idea it was with something upsetting Professor Lupin's transformations. But we have searched the castle and there is nothing here and so we have determined it fled after it saw there was a werewolf in the school." At this word many of the students recoiled and looked slightly scared, "And so we have decided that there will be dance on Valentines Day." After this many cheers went up and clapping from all the fifth years.

Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "There will be sign up sheets in your Common rooms. Please write down only your name not your partners name as well."

After this was said many students decided to leave the hall.

"So then Lucrius, you knew about this dance didn't you?" asked Ginny

"Well yes." Replied Lucrius "But it's more fun to keep people in suspense."

"Well I wonder who to go with." Said Hermionie "I suppose I'm stuck with Ron again." She and Ginny both started laughing and even Lucrius couldn't help it when Ron started to look upset.

"Well I don't know who I'm going with." Said Ginny. "But Snape is here so I have to go." She ran off and Harry shouted after her,

"Goodbye." She waved back at him but didn't stop moving.

Snape had conjured himself a little platform; he always liked to be above the students. Lucrius wondered over to the benches in front of Snape and sat down next to Will.

"Hey, how have you been?" Asked Lucrius.

"Pretty good." Replied Will, "By the way thanks for that list of books. They were helpful."

"Thought they might be said Lucrius and then Snape tapped his wand on the table in front of him and Lucrius and Will shut up quickly. Snape's lecture was long and boring but Lucrius recorded it as he suspected it would be useful for the exams. After the exams he headed to the Library and worked there for most of the day.

At two o'clock in the afternoon he headed to the charms room where he practised twelve of his charms. He had great fun sending things flying round the room and burning feathers and he though he was almost having too much fun to be learning anything. There was another Wizengamot meeting during the two-week brake he had between exams and new courses. And he also wanted to see if he could buy a house, this required travelling to Diagon alley. And so he had a lot on his mind. He had now stopped sleeping, but after meeting Lupin he had also stopped practising which meant that the nights were long for him. He had found a great place in the rafters of the corridor outside of the common room and so mainly lay on one of them whilst watching Filtch wander below him unaware of the all seeing eyes above him. And so his life had broken down. However he did have one trick left. He had started to study a high form of occlumency that would allow him to block anything from entering his mind. And this was his goal, for then he would be able to sleep peacefully.

Hogwarts Library 16:45 PM 1st February.

Lucy burst into the library late, she ran straight over to Lucrius' table with tears running down her eyes. And she almost fell into Lucrius' arms.

"I can't take this." She sobbed.

"Shhhh, what's wrong? What's happened?" asked Lucrius.

"Its Malfoy. He's destroyed my work." She replied, Lucrius could also see a heavy line of bruising down her leg.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"I feel down the stairs." He scared me so much.

"Well he deserves to pay." Said Lucrius still in his calm thought out voice, "And I have the best way to do it."

"You do?" asked Lucy she looked up and sobbed once more.

"Yes and it will take place the morning of Valentines Day." And as he told her the plan she began to feel slightly better. After this Lucrius began to ask how he could help with the work she had lost. And they settled down to try to fix the problems of the day.


	16. Dragons and all

__

It seams through out history there is no better way to show your true strength than with a one on one duel. Wizards seam to have taken this as part of their culture. My exams start soon and I seam to be learning a lot of things that would be useful in a duel. But then this must be tied to the fact I am to become an auror, and their job is a series of duels.

Lucrius Next

Hogwarts Great Hall 9:00 AM 14th February

Once again the Great Hall was crowded, but then it was breakfast and so it should be. Lucrius stood outside, his wand was in the belt of his trousers and facing towards the ground. This was simply a safety precaution, as sometimes wand would go off when a lot of magical energy built up. He straightened his hair and pulled up his hood. He then straightened himself down and then looked in to see if everyone was in the great hall. When he was satisfied that everyone who was coming was there he marched into the great hall. The two great doors swung open as he pushed on them and when they hit the solid stone walls the crash rang out over the whole hall. Suddenly all eyes turned to him and all lips stopped moving. The hall rippled into silence.

Lucrius shouted in the same majestic way he always spoke. 

"Malfoy! I want you!" Half the eyes turned to Malfoy and now the hall was deadly silent.

"Come now Malfoy. Your not scared are you?"

"No." came the almost scream back.

"Then come before me and bring your wand." Malfoy stood not quite as confidently as normal but then he was never as confident around Lucrius. He came and stood at the opposite end of the hall from Lucrius.

"I challenge you to a duel for the honour of Lucy Betts." Said Lucrius.

"You can have her honour." Snapped Draco,

"So you decline my challenge and walk away from this disgraced by all in this room."

Draco looked around the four tables and then said, "You think I am a coward?"

"So far I don't need to think."

"No one calls me a coward I accept you challenge." Snapped Draco.

"We go now." Said Lucrius. And the four tables started to slide sideways towards the sides of the room. As the tables reached the edge walls a long thin platform appeared and Lucrius stared at Draco before unbuttoning his robes and pulling them off to show the leather straps of the harness wrapped around his body. The knives let of a glint that temporarily shone the light in Draco's eyes and Lucrius saw him recoil slightly and saw this point of weakness. Lucrius stepped up and walked for three paces on the platform, the hall was mainly silent as this happened and the clicking of Lucrius' heels as he did this. Draco shivered slightly and he too stepped up drawing his wand and pointing it with shaking fingers towards his opponent. Lucrius though that Draco was doing a good job of composing himself but he noticed the small shakes, trembling fingers and even the quivering lower lip. There was no doubt in Lucrius' mind that Draco was scared, and so he piled on the pressure. He drew his wand with lightning speed and pointed it right at Draco's heart not even readjusting his stance for the now new position. For the first time since the proceedings had begun Dumbledore stood up and said,  


"Standard Wizarding rules, that is first to five hits." The whole hall looked at him as he added; "You may begin."

And now for the first time Lucrius moved. He adjusted his stance so he held wand above his head and waited for Draco to adjust his. But he didn't he fired off two spells in quick succession. A de-arming spell and a stunning spell; Lucrius waved the counter spell for the sunning spell and dropped his wand as the de-arming spell hit. This resulted in the effect he wanted no wand no de-armament required, he quickly kicked his wand two feet in front of him, so it flew up to about the height of his head, letting out a scream as he did so. He then charged forward catching his wand as it dropped to his hand and shot off a reverse reaction spell, Draco blocked it but was not ready for the stunning spell that Lucrius' shot off next. Dumbledore shot a line in the air under Lucrius' name that had suddenly appeared. Lucrius still move forward and blasted off a couple of colourful spells that were normally used for moving things around and Draco jumped to dodge the one aimed at his feet. This turned out to be a mistake as the one that hit his stomach sent him flying off the platform. Draco dropped his wand as he put his hands out to stop a nasty fall onto the benches, he stood up with pain in his eyes and picked up his wand and walked over to the platform. He once again fired off some more spells this time relentlessly until he felt weak with the magic drained from him. Lucrius summoned all his energy and shot his wand towards the oncoming array of flashing lights and hazy glows and they bent to his will, they slowed and touched his wand being absorbed. Professor McGonagall looked shocked and stood up, with the intention to stop the duel, only to be ushered down by Dumbledore himself.

"Let us see where this leads." He said to the now seated McGonagall. As the last of the magical energy flew into Lucrius he fell to his knees and the whole audience gasped, but Lucrius who was used to the sensation of nausea associated with magical overload got to his feet and started to formulate the correct wording for the spell he wanted. As he found it he muttered it and his body started to warm up as his wand tip started to glow. After he said the last word he shouted, "This one will blow you away."

And with a last dance of defiance he lunged forward all his energy. And out of the end of his wand he produced a Lepidartus spell. This was a modified version of the Patronus, except it wasn't designed for scaring away Dementors it was designed for attacking the magical energy of all creatures, magical or muggle. Lucrius' formed a Dragon a huge dragon's head appeared, open mouthed, and charged towards Draco who fell backwards half running half crawling away from the creature. Lucrius' flicked his wand and the dragon faded away into a single silver point just before it hit Draco. Dumbledore cancelled the score board and declared Lucrius the winner. Draco was ushered off in the direction of Madam Pomfry and Lucrius was shown to Dumbledore's office in attendance of all the teachers. But as he was being taken there the great hall rose into a sea of cheers and clapping and as it subsided there was a deafening roar of talking as everyone discussed the morning's events.


End file.
